


20 Uhr 30

by ufp13



Series: At Times It Pays to Be Reckless [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner and more. Sequel to The Art of Relaxation</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Uhr 30

**Author's Note:**

> For those who can't guess what the title means but really wanna know: It's German and means 8:30pm.

He was just putting two glasses on the table when she knocked on the hatch. With a smile on her lips, Laura entered right on time – his clock had switched to 20:30 the very moment. Critically, he eyed her appearance: jacket buttoned up, usual skirt – same one she’d worn in the morning – and her typical heels. The inspection didn’t give him any clue as to whether she met his challenge or not. The thought, that she might have followed it, excited him to no end.

“Good evening, Madame President,” he greeted her, a small smile gracing his face.

“Good evening, Admiral.” Her eyes twinkled evilly for an instant; an instant so short that he wasn’t sure if he had imagined it. He took a moment to search her eyes for confirmation, for a trace of what he thought he had caught. The deviously sweet smile that stole itself onto her lips made him swallow. Something was up, and he would find out. Soon. And he might not like it. Whatever it was, he felt the upper hand he thought he had slipping. Silently, he cursed himself; he should have known better than to dare Laura Roslin.

“Have a seat. Dinner will arrive shortly. Can I offer you something to drink?”

“Yes, please. Water would be nice.” She opened the lower button of her jacket and sat down at the table.

Was that skin that he had caught a glimpse of? Her face gave nothing away. Shaking his head slightly, he went to pour them some water. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

He was used to images like this in his dreams; images he hated and loved at the same time for they made for rather sleepless but highly enjoyable nights, though he usually ended up frustrated at his own hand that served as a substitute for hers in reality. What to expect for the coming night he didn’t know. His hopes were high to not spend it alone, but there was always the possibility of him waking up alone with the memories of the morning after dinner. With this woman you never knew what to expect – part of her appeal to him.

Just as he had brought the glass to his lips, there was another knock on the hatch; dinner had arrived. It had been a bit daring to order dinner for the same time he had told her to be there, but he had liked to think positive and assume she would come. Once the private had left, Bill took his seat opposite of Laura. In silence, they ate, though Laura seemed to have a hard time to suppress a grin, occasionally. She chose the moment he took a sip of water to casually open the upper button of her jacket that she hadn’t taken off yet to his surprise. Now he knew why. Though the jacket was still held together by the last button, it became clear that this mind hadn’t played a trick on him for she really wore nothing underneath it. Upon the unexpected sudden view of far more of her cleavage than he was used to seeing, than he had ever seen before, the water went down the wrong pipe, leaving him coughing violently.

“Are you okay?” She leaned forward over the table, feigning ignorance, innocence and oblivion to the fact that she presented him with an even greater view on her breasts.

“Yeah, just… gimme… a moment.” He continued to cough but calmed down slowly. Keeping his eyes lowered and focused on his plate, he then went back to chewing his meal. Gods, what was she doing here? What was she doing to him? Okay, the latter was a question easily answered: making him hot. On that note, did she really flown over and walked through the corridors of his ship in not more than her jacket to cover her chest? Was she totally nuts? Well, maybe not more nuts than he had been in the morning. Giving the president head in her office without even a door to close, what had he been thinking? Had he been thinking at all? Probably not, and now he would suffer through delicious payback; if he was lucky she would see this all the way through to the end. The simple thought of laying his hands on her soft skin again steered his member. Ever since the attacks, a meal had never looked that interesting, had never fascinated him as much as it did right now. Using all his concentration and mental strength, he tried to calm down his growing arousal. A task whose small success went out of the airlock when she started to hum softly. The meal couldn’t be that good. She really must have decided to torture him with all the sensuality her body harboured – certainly not a small amount. In between his memories of her skin and the sounds she made, the fire within him grew. It had been a very long time since a woman had sparked such a passion in him, and he seriously considered himself past the time in his life where he’d drool over a woman like an incoherent teenager. However, it seemed that was what Laura Roslin had reduced him to.

“Bill?”

Damn her. She had to try to talk to him now, hadn’t she? “Hmmh?” He kept his focus on his plate, knowing it was impolite but if he looked up, he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions. Of course she didn’t do him the favour of going on. No, she waited until he had looked her in the eyes, which had been accomplished by raising his head with his eyes closed, only opening them once he was sure to look straight ahead at her face.

“Are you all right?”

He had to suppress a groan, not sure if the concern on her face was true or faked. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. Really.”

“Good. Wanna give me my underwear back?” She raised an eyebrow, daring him to deny her the piece of clothing.

“Of course. Right now?” He made a notion to get up, but she stopped him.

“No, that’s not necessary, after dessert will do,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“Dessert?” He couldn’t remember having ordered or even seen something like dessert – other than a glass of Ambrosia – in a long while. Wordlessly, she pushed her chair back and got up. With swaying hips, she sauntered over, opening the last button of her jacket as she took the last step toward his seat. He couldn’t help but swallow hard. His eyes reported an overload of stimuli at the sudden sight of more creamy presidential skin than they had ever seen before. Taking him even further by surprise, she leaned down and sealed his lips with hers in a fierce kiss, passing them instantly with her tongue without hesitation. After a moment of shock, Bill caught up with her. He shoved his chair a bit backwards before grabbing her by her hips and pulling her onto his lap. She followed easily, no intention of fighting his wish for closeness. Willingly, she sank onto his thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck, wriggling her ass to find a comfortable position. This quest made him even more uncomfortable in his pants, and judging by the smile her lips curled into without breaking the kiss, she knew exactly what she was doing to him, the effect was desired. Deep in his throat, he groaned. If she didn’t stop soon, he feared he’d literally come in his pants. Not a pretty image, a totally embarrassing one to be precise. He prided himself on his control, and losing it like this wouldn’t do; Laura would never let him hear the end of it. Nothing more flattering than having a woman come completely undone under the ministrations of his hands and tongue in no time, but to have the same happening to himself was unacceptable, if only because that meant that the fun was over for a long while after. He had no illusions about this age when it came to that. The woman currently pressing her naked chest against his uniform-clad one seemed to be oblivious to this fact, though, or she wanted to test his strength and patience.

Considering her torturous tendency this evening, the latter was likely. He had to try to get the upper hand or at least even out the odds. That goal in mind, his fingers crept under her jacket, sliding over the soft skin of her back. The jacket was in the way, constricting the access to all of her torso; and it was all of her, he wanted. He longed to devour her with his fingers, his lips, his tongue, longed to map her whole form, imprint it to his memory. Her delicate, almost porcelain body betrayed the strength and confidence she usually emitted. He loosened her embrace, guided her arms from his shoulders to her sides to be able to push her jacket off her, to finally bare what she had started to reveal teasingly, what he had only laid his eyes on in his dreams. She wasn’t happy about his urging to let go, but in the end and after some pleading kisses, she complied. Once the jacket hit the ground, his hands took possession of the whole expanse of her back so enthusiastically it made her giggle. After a short moment of embarrassment over his own eagerness, he simply shrugged and attacked her breasts with his mouth more passionately than her body had experienced in too long a time.

His fingers, meanwhile, indulged in a different fantasy, they dove into the fiery mass that was her hair, got tangled within the locks. Pulling her head back by her hair, he prevented further attacks of her lips to his neck, which she had started to suck and bite gently. As much as he loved her passion and aggressiveness, he wasn’t that far gone yet, that he could accept a hickey on his neck where his uniform collar wouldn’t cover it. A positive side effect of this motion was the fact that he could feast on her skin more easily, unhindered, now. Affectionately, he nibbled on the skin, careful not to mark her where anyone but he might see it.

He would have loved to scream his feelings for this wonderful woman out loud for all the world to hear, would have loved to mark her as his for all the world to see; however, those were luxuries of freedom he didn’t have. Rank might have its privileges but the higher the rank the more things one had to watch out for, had to care about. Therefore he settled for deepening his imprint on her heart. Gentleness reigned his ministrations, though it didn’t diminished his passion. She didn’t stay passive but used her freed hands to undo his uniform jacket, tug the tanks out of his pants, occasionally distracting him by squeezing his erection through the material. Reluctantly he was, just like she had been, to take his hands off her for the short time it took to shed his jacket. His refusal to give up his undershirts along with didn’t serve him well for she rewarded him with a long, hard squeeze of his cock that made him groan. His erection swelled further, and he nearly failed his wish not to come in his pants. When she reached for him again, he intercepted her hands with his and guided them to his mouth, kissing them in surrender, pleading for a break. She arched an eyebrow – a simple gesture that told him he had been a coward to even think he could outwit, overrule her tonight. With a sigh, he took off his shirts. However, the smile which started to grace her features and grew wider with the moment made up for it, not that being at the mercy of this beauty was a bad thing to begin with.

Still smiling, she drew circles and undefined forms onto his chest, following the line of his scar, outlining his nipples which hardened under her teasing fingernails. To keep her from pressing her pelvis too close to his own, he contented himself with caressing her thighs, partly under her shirt. Once, he had tried to reach further under the skirt, to near her sex, to touch her like he had in the morning, but as soon as she noticed what he was up to, which didn’t take her long, she rubbed herself against him instantly before he had reached his goal. He got it now; as long as he stayed within the borders she defined, he was allowed to realise his dreams, his desire to touch her, to feast on her body. Without any warning, she pinched a nipple, making him jump for she had torn him from his musings which had centred around her breasts and the things he longed to do with them, to them. Unable to resist their calling, he dared to take one hand from a thigh to trail the swell of her breasts, along the underside, around the nipple, rubbing the hard peak, causing her to pause in her own explorations of his torso. Obviously she wasn’t unaffected by the playing either. That gave him hope for the proceeding of the evening. She wouldn’t get them both all hot just to leave before they had acted on their common desire, would she?

Her next action planted doubt in his mind. She climbed off his lap and walked to the bulkhead in his line of sight, leaning against it. The fact that she didn’t pick up her jacket, made no attempt to leave, gave him hope though. Crooking her finger, she beckoned him to her. For a split-second, the idea of resistance popped up in his mind but was overruled by the possibility of her ending the game, leaving him. Besides, following orders had never been this pleasant, this erotic. Anticipation rose in his chest as he got up and stepped toward her. Lifting a flat hand, she stopped him two steps before he would have entered her personal space. The predatory twinkle in her eyes made him swallow, but he obeyed. She kept her distance while her fingertips trailed over his chest, down to the waistband of his pants. Following the line of the material, she circled him, making a detour up his spine. Bill trembled slightly und her touch. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and take her hard against the nearest surface but surrendered to her. Once the circle was complete and she came to stand in front of him again, she opened his belt and trousers, letting them slid down his legs. Although he felt uncomfortable standing there with literally his pants down, he made no move to change the situation. Laura had mercy with him though.

“Take them off.” She nodded in the direction of his feet.

Seconds later, his shoes and pants were discarded. His erection strained his boxers. His gaze was pure fired as it swept over Laura’s form, coming to rest on her chest, and Laura felt herself crumble to the masculinity in front of her. She had planned to make him suffer for the high level of arousal that she had to endure all day, even through the Quorum meeting, that had distracted her to no end, but seeing him now, having the freedom to touch him, do with him whatever she pleased, her arousal spiked again, reached an even higher level. It had been too long since she had felt a naked, male body against her own, or she might have been able to control herself, to repress the longing, so she dumped the plan and pressed her body against his naked chest, winding her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.

Bill’s arms closed around her waist instantly. He rejoiced in the feeling of her body flush against his skin, of her tongue dancing with his, of her hand running though his hair in the search for hold.

When they had to part for air, his hands moved lower to unzip her skirt. Despite her display of need and lust, he was a bit surprised to find her unresisting. However, she reciprocated by pushing his boxers off his hips. Once fully unclothed, they melted into each other’s arms again. Feeling her, tasting her, hearing her, his knees weakened. Laura didn’t fare better. In mutual yet silent agreement, they stumbled toward his rack.

He wouldn’t have minded the bulkhead or the desk, but given the choice, the bed was the way to go. After having gotten a taste of her in the morning and some other glimpses right now, he longed to sample her fully, nothing that could be done against a wall, at least not the way he wanted to. Kisses all over her body, slowly lapping and suckling at her breasts, his fingers inside her wetness – those were the three main points on his mental list of things to do to and with Laura. However, the woman in question clearly had ideas of her own that differed from his. Landing on the sheets, she came to rest on him. His attempt to reverse their positions was stopped by her threatening glare. So much for devouring Laura. Although she had given in to the desperate urge to submit to her desire, to him, she still had the upper hand. Every illusion he might have had about no longer being the prey was just that – an illusion. But seeing Laura tower above him, he couldn’t think of one reason why the situation should be any different. Her wetness coating his skin, she sat astride his hips. Unable to help himself, Bill reached up to cup her breasts. An action that seemed to meet her approval for she leaned further into the touch, seeking the stimulation it provided. She hummed softly when his thumbs rubbed her nipples, and her hips began to sway. Teasingly, her buttocks slid over his erection, caressed the hard length, caused it to twitch. Bill groaned in arousal and frustration. By the invisible band of need for contact, he pulled her slowly down until he could capture her mouth with his. Between their lips, they reached the agreement that her need equalled his. Putting an inch distance between their faces, she moved to join their bodies. Ever so slowly, she sank down on him. When he tried to hurry her by pushing his member deeper into her, she raised her hips and let it slide out more than he had gotten it in. After two such happenings, he gave up and contented himself with watching the lustful expression on her face. It took some time till his whole length was enveloped by her slick heat. Sweet agony filled them both as year old longing was finally fulfilled.

As their hips languidly began to rock in unison, their mouths come together in a similarly unhurried kiss. As slowly as the seduction had begun this evening, it came to an end. Due to high levels of arousal, their bodies weren’t in need of much encouragement to reach orgasm. The slow pace suited them fine. His control, however, left him fast. Sneaking a hand between their bodies, he sought out her clitoris to make sure she’d follow him into the blissfulness. Her inner muscles kneaded his hard flesh as she neared the peak, throwing him over the edge the next moment. Whereas she bit his shoulder in ecstasy, he moaned loudly against the crook of her neck.

The inner spasms took their time to ebb. The same could be said for their pulse and breathing. For some time, they simply enjoyed lying on the sheets cuddling. He stroked her back, she mirrored the motion on his chest. In the end, it was Laura who broke the silence.

“What made you do what you did this morning?”

“I came to deliver a file and discuss the content with you. I wanted your advice. But when I saw you sitting there, you looked kinda pained and it came over me. You didn’t seem to mind.” The last remark was spoken with a teasing note.

She hid her face in his chest. “I didn’t. I don’t. Although it made for an interesting Quorum meeting. I’ve never been that distracted.”

He chuckled. “Standing in the CIC, thinking of you… either I got good at looking like I was paying attention or Saul gave up and let me daydream.”

A giggle escaped Laura. The thought of Bill Adama dreaming of her in the middle of the CIC was too good. Thank the Gods for a lazy day, although she trusted him to snap out of it and concentrate on his job the instant the admiral was needed to give orders. “So you fantasise about your commander in chief, Admiral?” she smirked.

“Yep. Problems?”

“Nope, wouldn’t have it any other way.”

= End =


End file.
